


时光消解无形 / at certain hours it all breaks down

by blurryyou



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason喜欢那些他熟悉的，而他熟悉的Tim就是红罗宾的样子，控制狂，危险分子，聪明绝顶，如果他关心的人遇到了危险，他就会展露让人胆战心惊的一面。然而这是他未曾接触的一面。</p>
            </blockquote>





	时光消解无形 / at certain hours it all breaks down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohmcgee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/gifts), [atulaide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atulaide/gifts).
  * A translation of [at certain hours it all breaks down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545531) by [ohmcgee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee). 



> **授权：**  
>  ohmcgee on [at certain hours it all breaks down ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3545531)  
> Thank you so much for the lovely comment! And that would be fine with me!

“刚才真好玩。”Tim脸上挂着有些疯狂的笑容，双手叉腰，眺望着脚下的城市。远处太阳刚刚从地平线上升起，阳光泼撒下来，给整座城市镀上一层似有若无的金色。

“你对好玩的定义真够特别的，小红。”Jason坐在屋顶边缘，两条腿晃啊晃。

“嗯哼。”Tim说着跳上边缘的护栏走向他，双脚稳稳地交替踩在狭窄的平面上，双臂平举保持平衡，散发着体操金牌运动员的优雅。Jason有点儿紧张，不过他把心跳狠狠地镇压了下去。“你没搞错自己是在和谁说话吧？赤手空拳、近身格斗不正合你胃口嘛。对了，你额头沾上血迹了。”

Jason用鼻子嘲笑了一声，上下拍打自己的夹克，想找到烟盒。反正他身上总有几处血迹，他可以等会儿去洗掉。

Tim低头看着他，大大的笑容几乎将从脸这边扯到那边。“看吧？你都忍不住想抽烟了，明明是喜欢得不得了。”

Jason赏了他一记白眼。“我想抽烟是因为你快把我逼疯了。”他咆哮道。不过很显然今天好运气并不眷顾他，因为他怎么都找不到那包烟，他发誓记得自己装进了夹克里。“你他妈的又到底在高兴什么鬼？现在想想我更喜欢你臭着脸发号施令，假装自己是个大孩子的样子。”

Tim耸耸肩，依然笑得仿佛他合不拢嘴。“没什么，就是兴奋劲头还没过。而且我饿死了。嘿，想不想吃早餐？”

Jason挑起眉毛。“一个月里第二次？”

Tim笑道：“这一次我可不做饭了，不过这条路上有家餐厅很不错，玉米饼汁拉贵司(chilaquiles)好吃得简直邪恶。”

Jason抬头撇了他一眼：“除非你脱掉那身翅膀。”

“人人都以为自己是时尚评论家。”Tim嘟囔着说，不过他嘴角依然挂着一丝笑意。“好，好，我会先回去一趟换掉装备。我们餐厅见？”

“行啊。”Jason耸耸肩，目送Tim从屋顶跳下。他背后滑稽的滑翔翼展开，载着他飞跃旁边的屋顶。Jason也掏出自己的抓钩枪发射，一路荡回公寓，然后再去餐厅找Tim。结果他发现自己真的很需要来根烟。

 

 

~*~

 

 

他们在餐厅里坐下之后，Tim已经明显安静了下来，肾上腺素的效力终于消退，他又变回了那个Jason熟知和习惯的安静、温和的小孩。之前屋顶上那个有点疯疯癫癫、充满精力、笑个不停的家伙对于Jason而言完全是陌生的领域，陌生让他感觉不安。Jason喜欢那些他熟悉的，而他熟悉的Tim就是红罗宾的样子，控制狂，危险分子，聪明绝顶，如果他关心的人遇到了危险，他就会展露让人胆战心惊的一面。和红罗宾合作办案没问题，多长时间都可以，他们之间的交流有时候甚至不完全依赖语言，肢体动作就能让对方理解。他能够信任Tim，将自己背后交付给他，也能这么照看Tim。但是像这样？像这样面对面坐在桌边，看着Tim往咖啡里加了四包奶精，行不端坐不正地在桌子下面抖腿，这样是完全未知的领域。就像是几个星期前那一次他去找Tim，本来只是为了简单地交换情报，然而却不知怎么留下来，一起吃 **华夫饼** ，聊起Alfred和Bruce见鬼的马克杯（那杯子分别在十六个不同的位置磕掉了瓷片，结果都被Alfred用热熔胶给粘好了，因为他最喜欢那个杯子）。他们边吃边聊就好像他们真的是 **朋友** ，Jason离开时揣着满肚子无以名状的心情，而现在他再次体会到了。他不喜欢。

“你手里那是早餐菜单。”Tim发现过去十分钟里Jason一直死盯着手里的菜单不放，嘴角稍稍勾起坏笑说。“又不是荷马的古希腊语原版《奥德赛》。”

Jason没搭理他。“有什么推荐？”他合上菜单问到。

Tim耸耸肩。“我打算点汁拉贵司。他们家还有米加斯炒蛋卷饼(migas)，Steph喜欢可丽饼。”

Jason皱起鼻子：“Kori曾经有一次想做可丽饼。结果饼到现在都还粘在我的天花板上没掉下来呢。”

Tim笑了起来，不再是之前那种太过欢快太过响亮，几乎能够震动Jason胸腔的笑声，所以Jason能接受。“啊，她和Harper在外面工作顺利吗？”

Jason挑起眉头，不过Tim低头继续往自己的咖啡里加奶精，没有理会。“他们挺好的。”他说。“为什么这么问？”

Tim耸耸肩：“只是随便聊聊天而已。他们看起来都很不错。Roy有点儿，超级天才的感觉，是吗？我现在手头上有个案子，不介意借他的脑子来用一用。”

Jason死盯着他，就仿佛他突然之间长出了第二张嘴似的，这时候女招待终于走到他们桌边，询问他们要点什么。Tim点了汁拉贵司搭配新鲜鳄梨，Jason点了米加斯多辣椒搭配豆泥。

他们安安静静地吃饭，几乎没有出声。女招待Meg时不时地过来给Tim续咖啡，给Jason的茶添水。Tim问她要了五次奶精，她终于丢了一整条到桌上。

“你不加糖就那么喝？”Jason问。

“我不喜欢甜的。”Tim又撕开一袋奶精，说。“吃完你打算做什么？”

“先一口气睡四个小时以上再说。”他瞪了一眼Tim。“我以为你也一样。”

Tim耸耸肩：“我其实不太累。嘿，你觉得Roy现在有时间吗？也许他能过来给我帮个忙。”

Jason不认为可行：“Roy现在在几千英里外的某个沙滩上忙着撸——”他猛然咳嗽了一声。“总而言之我觉得他现在没空。”

Tim嘴角一勾，了然地笑道：“我又不是Damian，你知道的。你在我面前说话的时候没有必要自动消音。”

“我会铭记于心的。”Jason小声说，用叉子舀起最后一点炒蛋塞进嘴里。

Meg送来账单，Tim主动要求把两个人的钱都付了。Jason没反对，只是辛辣地讽刺了他一句，现在是他跟着Bruce，有经费，所以想付钱请自便。Jason走到外面三月的冷风里，点燃了一支烟。

“Bruce讨厌人抽烟。”Tim走出餐厅说，就仿佛Jason他妈的不知道这件事似的。“老实说我觉得有点儿可笑。”

这句话让Jason好奇地歪过头，他朝一边吐了口烟圈，让冷风把烟雾带走。

“那么多事情都可能杀了我们，然而他却担心——”他从Jason的手指间一把抢走了那支香烟。老实说Jason完全被惊到了，根本没反应过来。“这么个小东西？”

Jason微微张着嘴，有点儿不敢相信地看着Tim把烟卷举到嘴边吸了一口。他微微咳嗽起来，Jason本打算嘲笑他，然而笑声却堵在了胸口某处。因为Tim咳嗽完又试了一次，他那股下定决心不罢休的劲头，和他做其他事情一样。他往外吐了口烟气，微微笑着把香烟还给了Jason。

“不过我不明白瘾在哪里。”他说。鼻头皱起，如果Jason真的失去理智了，他估计会觉得可爱。Jason只是站在原地，两指间夹着那支香烟，任由风呼呼跑过，吹散了烟灰带走。

“谢谢你的早餐。”Tim说完，拉起兜帽遮住了脸。不过Jason觉得有必要提醒他，这顿饭付钱的人是 **他** 。“回头见。”

“回见。”Jason小声说，目送着他走远。他抬手，打算把最后一截香烟吸完。不过他咬住烟嘴的时候，似乎感觉味道不同了，尝起来就像——他把剩下的烟头弹到地上，抬脚用靴子头碾灭，然后往相反的方向大步走开。

 

 

~*~

 

 

“你知不知道你家小鸟弟弟造得一手好机器人？”

Jason先顺时针揉了一会儿太阳穴，然后换逆时针再揉了一会儿。“他妈的那不是我弟弟，Harper。”他说。“然后，不，我不知道，我也不想知道。”

“他可真够厉害的。”Roy完全没搭理Jason标志性的暴脾气，继续往下说。“我也不是说他有我这么厉害。但还是够厉害的了，对于蝙蝠家而言。”

“那下一次你们两个一起去吃早餐吧。”Jason磨着匕首低声说。然后他才反应过来自己竟然说出声来，立刻后悔不迭。

“哇哦，你们还一起吃过早餐？”Roy恶心地起哄说。他脸上闪过邪恶的表情，Jason立刻知道自己接下来肯定会后悔。“等等。 **早餐** ？我靠，小杰鸟，你真的是没把他当成你弟弟，是不是！”这厮竟然还真的暗示性地挑了挑眉毛。

“你疯了吗。”Jason用刀尖指着他说。“我们合作一个案子，然后一起吃点东西。仅此而已。”

“好吧。”Roy说，但Jason还是想对着他脸上那个白痴笑容一拳头揍下去。“反正你随随便便跟谁合作都会一起去吃松饼嘛。”

“是汁拉贵司。”Jason低声自言自语道。命运就偏偏安排Kory在这一刻走进来。

“什么是汁拉贵司？”她问，经过Roy身边的时候在他脸上亲了一口。“听起来不错，念起来感觉也很好吃。”

“很显然是在热辣的早餐约会时吃的东西。”Roy说，因为这家伙就是这么混蛋。

“哇，Jason！你去约会了？你一定要一五一十全都告诉我？又是和Isabel吗？她的确是很可爱啦，但是我觉得——”

“没有，Kory——”

“这次是和一个 **男孩子** 哦。”Roy鬼鬼祟祟地贴在她耳边小声说。Jason瞬间冒出三十七种藏尸的办法，保证从今以后没有任何人能再见到Roy。

Kory听到眼睛都亮了。“哦，Jason。我真是太高兴了。你那么久都孤孤单单的——”

Jason站起来走过房间，掀下Roy头上的帽子，用刀扎了个对穿。“你这个混蛋。”他说完，把中间破了个大洞的帽子重新戴回Roy的头上。“Kory，我没有在约会，而且我也没有孤孤单单的。晚安。”

 

 

~*~

 

 

他直接从船上跳进混战中，Tim似乎没有料到竟然会在这里见到他，不过惊讶只停留了一瞬间，他立刻恢复到战斗模式，连牙尖嘴利都一分不少。Jason了解他的战斗模式，熟悉这个。因此他出拳更加有力，瞄准更加精准。他调动起所有感官，随时感知Tim，不用扭头去看也知道他随时的动向。

“你来得太迟了。”Tim责备道。Jason却不由自主地咧嘴笑起来，顺手用枪管抽倒了一个向他扑来的疯子。

“拼车车道堵得太销魂。”Jason说，举起枪瞄准Tim身后，子弹越过Tim肩头，咬在一个逃犯的脚上。Jason冷眼看着那家伙哀嚎一声跌倒，痛得蜷起来抱着脚。

“感谢帮助，但我已经控制住局面了。”Tim吼道。就仿佛为了证明他的话，他挥出长棍扫腿，放倒了另外两个朝他袭来的恶棍。

“漂亮。”Jason评论道。

“靠，你们两个干脆去开房吧。”Steph牵着绳索速降下来，将两条绳索分别递给他们抓住，往街上丢出几个战术手雷。“快点。这些小家伙就能搞定剩下的人了。还有其他地方需要我们。”

“还有更糟糕的地方？”Tim将缆绳钩在自己的腰带上，顺着墙壁向上攀爬。

旁边Jason也一样行动起来。他有些冷酷地笑道：“在哥谭这种鬼地方？这里永远都会有更糟糕的地方。”

 

 

~*~

 

 

结果阿克汉姆大越狱只是干扰，真正的动乱还在后面。数以百计的市民在毫不知情的情况下，成为了某个崭露头角的罪犯的疯狂科学项目的受害者，他们变成了僵尸，嘴角冒着白沫互相残杀。

Tim分析了血液样本，在化验结果的帮助下，Bruce终于赶在市民彻底转化为食人脑浆的僵尸前，研制出僵尸抗体。哥谭奇迹般地存活下来，迎接新一天的日出。

“我不知道你是怎么能做到的。”最后一批抗体也都注射完毕，Jason摘下头盔，捋了捋汗湿的头发，叹着气说。

“做什么？”Tim皱着眉头回头看他。

“这个。”Jason说着向外一挥手。“这一切。这么长时间。他妈的永不 **结束** 。我爱哥谭，它也是我的家，不要误会我。然而这些事情永远不会平息。所以我必须要离开这里。”

Tim只是耸耸肩：“总得有人做。”

Jason有些怀念这个，这种近乎幼稚的纯真，这种认为自己真的在做好事，在改变这座城市的信念。是啊，没错，这一次他们的确是拯救了它，不至于全城沦陷，彻底变成疯狂食人的僵尸之城。但下一次呢？还有下下次呢？因为 **总会** 有下一次。他不像Tim，至少不再像了。但是他甚至有点儿高兴Tim依然那样觉得。毕竟他想得没错。总得有人做，只是肯定不再会是他了，虽然最近他发现自己越来越多地在哥谭活动。

他看着Tim抬手看了看表，然后抬头笑着看他。

“怎么了？”他问，语气里略带了一丝怀疑。

“没什么，只是。你现在还有事情吗？”

Jason笑了：“正在考虑要不要出去转一转，找一找还有没有想要我的脑子当晚餐的僵尸，跳进去跟那帮杀不死的家伙干一架，要一起来吗？”

Tim咧嘴一笑：“我想的不太一样。我觉得接下来可以端起枪对他们突突突几个小时，消耗掉多余的肾上腺素。”

Jason眨眨眼：“呃。”

“在游戏里啦。”Tim笑道。“听说过《行尸走肉》吗？”

Jason咬住下嘴唇犹豫了一会儿：“游戏？”

“是啊，有时候会用来玩的东西，可以找个乐子。你还知道什么是找乐子吗？差不多跟我们刚才做的事情正相反。”

“我不知道，我还挺喜欢刚才我们抓住人就用超大号针头往后颈上捅的。”

Tim叹了口气：“就来玩一下嘛。你会喜欢的，里面有很多枪。”

Jason勾起嘴角：“你刚才怎么不早说？”

 

 

~*~

 

 

“太傻了。”Jason气冲冲地把手柄丢到地上。属于他的半边屏幕上再一次血红一片，一闪一闪地提示他游戏结束。他控制的角色躺在地上，他没能杀死的那群僵尸扑在人物身上，撕扯着吃掉他的内脏。“我怎么可能没打中那个混蛋。”

Tim笑起来：“你打游戏还真够烂的。”

“是啊。”Jason吼道。“真不好意思，这破烂玩意发明的时候我不巧死翘翘了，等我复活了，在al Ghul家做客的时候，他家显然对装备游戏室不怎么热心。”

Tim皱起眉头放下手里的手柄：“Jason，我——”

不，去他妈的。Jason重新捡起手柄，按下了开始键。“瞄准到底是那个键？”

Tim咧嘴笑起来：“RT，右板机。”

Jason停下来，低头看着手里那个复杂的手柄。给他一支枪，这世界上有的任何一种枪都可以，他可以蒙着眼睛在十秒钟之内拆解。但是给他这个破玩意，区区人造塑料带指示灯和各种按键，会在他手里震动，他感觉自己就像个白痴。“那是哪个键？”

Tim伸出手握住Jason的手，让他握住手柄的握手部分，手指绕到手柄下方，搬动他的手指，按在扳机上。

“在这里。”他轻声说。Jason看见屏幕上出现一个小小的红色十字标，扭过头刚好看见Tim舔了舔嘴唇。“我要去拿点喝的。你想要喝点什么吗？”

“好啊。”Jason突然感觉自己口干舌燥。“你有没有，靠，你应该没有啤酒，对吧？”

Tim笑道：“实际上你还真走运。上次Dick来的时候带的啤酒还有剩。你要吗？”

“当然要。”Jason说。结果Tim拿了两瓶啤酒，让Jason忍不住挑起眉毛。

“哦，有意见咬我啊。”Tim说，掀起T恤，裹住瓶盖将啤酒拧开。露出了藏在衣服下面光滑的皮肤，苍白的腹部，肚脐下一行黑色的毛发，一路延伸到腰带之下，然后就是松松垮垮挂在他腰上的牛仔裤。“你知我知，Bruce不知。”

Jason举起啤酒碰了碰他的瓶子。“啊，你现在学聪明了。”

 

 

~*~

 

 

“老天爷，你的酒量真够小的。”Jason说。Tim认输了，手柄丢在咖啡桌上，整个人靠在沙发上。他脸色潮红，头发乱七八糟支楞八叉，因为他反反复复地挠头。他在笑，嘴角挑起，露出牙齿，不那么一本正经的样子。他眼圈有些泛红，眼皮也似乎很沉重的样子，一直往下掉。“才两瓶啤酒，你就喝醉了。”

“两瓶。”Tim举起两根手指，想了想又竖起一根，然后弯起那根手指。“还有半。”

Jason笑他说：“我倒觉得你是在帮我说话。”

“才没有，没喝醉。”Tim坚持说，显然没发现自己已经口齿不清了。“我只是微虚、微醺。”

“要是Dick看到你现在这个样子，他会杀了我的。”

“嘘。”Tim说，手指压在嘴唇上。“别告诉他。他会给我一张臭脸。”

“嗯。”Jason又喝了一口啤酒，这是Dick剩下的最后一瓶了。他也感觉到了酒精的影响，全身放松，有些酥麻的感觉。嘴巴也未能幸免，他大部分理智健全的时候都不知道什么时候该闭嘴，酒精则似乎让这种人格特质十倍放大了，更不用说酒精还会让他变得特别混蛋。“他的臭脸。”

“没错，你知道的。”Tim说。他开始往Jason身上靠，膝盖贴着Jason的膝盖。“就是那个——”Tim模仿着Dick那张 **我对你很失望弟弟** 的臭脸，不过他看起来更像是不爽猫(grumpy cat)——是的，Jason的确会上网，灰常感谢你们这些混蛋啊——Tim咯咯笑起来，于是Jason发觉自己刚刚大声说出来了，可能全部都说出来了。

“ **你才是** 不爽猫。”Tim撞了撞Jason的肩膀。“一点快乐都没有。”

Jason喝完最后一口啤酒，酒瓶放在地毯上。“我现在就很快乐。”他说出口，声音不由自主地放低了。话音散去，然而这几个字却久久停留在他舌尖。

“我也是。”Tim蜷缩在他身侧，脸颊蹭了蹭Jason的肩膀，就像是只猫。Jason应该找报纸卷起来把他拍开，但是被蹭的感觉很好，而且，他想了想，对狗狗才应该是用报纸卷赶。

“Tim……”

“真好闻。”Tim喃喃说道。Jason甚至感觉到他的嘴巴隔着衬衫贴在自己的锁骨上动来动去。然后Tim蠕动起来找了个舒服的姿势，收起脚跪坐起来。他低声说了一句“我困了”就蜷起身子躺下，脑袋枕在Jason的大腿上。Jason对此。Jason只是坐在原地，低头看着他移不开眼睛。他抬起双手抓住自己的头发，因为他不知道应该把手放在哪里。

他怀里躺了一只喝醉睡着了的Tim Drake，就在今天早点时候他还在和僵尸战斗，然后一晚上都在打电子游戏，就像个不谙世事的大学生一样。他的整个人生都失去控制了。

 

~*~

 

Tim醒来的时候决定必须要为这种感觉发明一个全新的词汇，因为 **头痛** 根本连十分之一都描述不到。等他终于鼓足勇气睁开眼睛，发现面前的咖啡桌上摆着水和止痛药，下面粘着一张便利贴。

_多吃垃圾食品。很多很多碳水。减宿醉。_

_别告诉Grayson_ _。_

 

 

~*~

 

 

三天后Jason收到一条短信。

_午餐约吗？_

Tim发来的。

_抱歉。_ Jason回复道。而且让他自己都没想到的是，他竟然真心这么觉得。但是Kory擅离职守，Roy因为全身三级塔玛拉能量烧伤躺在医院里，所以他只能再加上一句 _不在国内_ ，然后把手机塞进裤子口袋里不再去想。

接着他差点儿就在那家该死的医院里和天杀的Oliver Queen大打出手，等他终于有空看手机，已经是半个小时之后。Roy一脸狭促地看着他，而Jason过了整整一分钟才反应过来自己低头看着手机的表情蠢得不忍直视。

_好的。注意安全。_

“不和兄弟分享一下吗，小杰鸟？”

Jason清了清嗓子，重重按下手机的电源键塞回口袋里。“不想。你能动了吗？”

“没问题。”Roy扯掉手背上的输液针头。“去找Kory吧。”

 

 

~*~

 

 

_注意安全。_

没人会这么说。没人会说注意安全，或者小心，或者类似的废话，因为他们都知道这是废话。如果他们注意安全，他们就不会做这些事情了。这份事业里没有什么 **小心** ，也没有什么 **安全** 。

然而，每当他们有喘息的时间，他就会不由自主地拿出手机，翻到Tim的那条短信。

_注意安全。_

说得就好像他在 **担心** 他。Jason想笑，但是那股子说不清道不明烦死人的 **情绪** 堵在他嗓子眼，让他笑不出来。

_注意安全。_

他不知道为什么，但这一次他真的试着注意安全。

 

 

~*~

 

 

大约一个月之后，他终于回到哥谭。两个帮派火并搞得一团糟，无辜市民在交火中被杀害，而这一切都发生在他的地盘上。没错，他现在的确不住在哥谭了，但这里依然有他管辖的地盘，有他时不时会回来查看的区域。这些混蛋聪明点就该 **知道** 不能动这些地方，他必然会惩罚他们，倾泻怒火和毁灭，让他们后悔自己当初竟然敢涉足他的城市。

Bruce因为联盟任务不在地球，他、Tim和Damian联手搞定了这次火并。最终Jason只是在左肩上挨了一颗子弹。Tim会说都是因为他不等支援就孤身往枪林弹雨里冲，Tim在耳机里叽叽喳喳地告诉他Damian和他马上就赶到，命令他先隐蔽，结果他都不听。Jason大概会告诉他滚开别烦他，他能应付得来。他的确能。不过就是一颗子弹而已，又不是说他要死了。

“别乱动。”Tim低声说，他在帮Jason缝合伤口。Jason完全可以自己缝合，但那个开枪的混蛋非得打在他背后，自己够不着的地方。他又不肯去蝙蝠洞，让Alfred帮忙，因为老人脸上混合了担心和责备的表情总是让Jason觉得自己应该道歉，或者应该乖乖地自己把房间打扫干净等等。所以他们来到了Jason的一间只有基础物资的安全屋。只有基础物资，也就是说没有麻醉剂。

“我 **没动** 。”Jason咬牙说。“我只是在呼吸。”

Tim拉着线说：“好吧，那么，喘气别那么大动静。”

Jason哼了一声：“你还没弄好吗？”

“Jason。”Tim说。他这一声叫得像是带着火气，又像是已经没力气和他吵。不像平时那么耐心，带着点儿刺。“闭上嘴等我弄完。”

针头再次穿透他的皮肤，Jason叹了口气，举起手里的威士忌酒瓶喝了一大口。的确有点疼，但没什么，他能受得了。他烦躁的只是得在原地呆着不动坐那么久，让Tim这么小心翼翼地给他缝合，就好像他是玻璃做的似的。Tim的手偶尔放在Jason肩头，有些颤抖但很温暖。感觉似乎过了好几个小时，他才终于剪断了缝合线，放下剪刀，捏了捏Jason没受伤的那边肩膀，示意他已经好了。

“谢谢。”Jason低声说完靠在沙发上。他抬起头发现Tim坐在沙发另一头瞪着他。

“你是个大混蛋。”

Jason仰头大笑。这些真心笑声忍不住往外冒。Tim皱眉道：“笑什么？”

Jason仰头灌下剩下的酒，舔了舔嘴唇说：“笑你到现在才发现。”

 

 

~*~

 

 

一周之后他们被困在了码头附近的旧仓库里。Tim大吼“戴上呼吸器！”接下来藤蔓就从地板的缝隙间钻出来，缠住了他们的四肢，扼住了他们的咽喉。谢天谢地Tim够聪明，想到呼吸器以免吸入什么空气中的物质，但他们没有办法抵抗藤蔓上的尖刺扎进皮肤里。既然那是毒藤，上面很有可能沾有毒药。他们都会定期注射抗体，培养对她大部分毒液的免疫力。但是Jason觉得自己还是感觉到了毒液的效力，全身似乎都燥热难耐地刺痛起来，后颈开始渗出热汗。Jason往Tim那边看过去，不知道他是不是也感觉到了毒性。然而Tim依然是他一贯的那副坚定不移、大杀四方的表情，丝毫没变。

毒藤女像猫捉老鼠一样逗弄了他们一会儿。Jason趁着她转头去找Tim的时候，立刻开始挣扎。她抬起手，长指甲顺着Tim的脸颊滑下，看得他咬牙切齿。她命令缠在Tim脖子上的藤蔓收紧，Jason听见Tim的呼吸愈发艰难，空气被从胸腔里挤出来，嘴唇边缘开始发青，他不顾一切地挣扎起来，手腕都几乎要被自己折断。终于他用尽所有力气扭转手腕，指尖终于够到了刀子抽出来，立刻调转刀刃割断身上的藤蔓。他切开植物的时候，毒藤女也跟着痛苦地尖叫，然后逃跑了。Jason根本顾不上去追她，他立刻割断缠住Tim的藤蔓，双手抱起他，检查他的脉搏。

他一直抱着，直到Tim的嘴唇恢复血色才终于肯放手。

“我们需要。”Tim好不容易喘过气说。“洗澡。药剂。去蝙蝠洞。”

Jason点点头。“我来开车。”他们一起离开仓库，走到他的摩托车边。他把头盔递给Tim，Tim这一次没有抗议，乖乖爬到Jason身后坐好，整个人都贴在Jason后背上。Jason不知道是不是应该把他今天的乖顺归功于刚刚的缺氧，或者其他别的什么理由，他不愿意放任自己想太多的理由。

他们都注射了最新的解毒剂之后，Tim首先把自己扒光，然后往蝙蝠洞里的淋浴间走。Jason连忙转过身，然而热流已经开始往下半身涌去。该死的毒藤女，该死的荷尔蒙毒药。他发誓一定要抓到那个女疯子，把她绑在椅子上，好好给给她补上一课，到底 **同意、情愿** 是什么意思，然后再把她丢回到Arkham里枯萎。

“你还好吗？”Tim抓住了Jason的肩膀问。Jason猛然一惊，转过头，满眼看到的都是Tim的脸，湿漉漉滴着水滴的脸，水珠掉落滑到他的胸口上。Jason简直要谢天谢地，Tim还没脱掉穿在制服里面的那条短裤，尽管穿着也没多大作用，布片并没有留下多少想象的空气，尤其是湿透的布料紧紧贴在Tim的某些部位，某些Jason忍不住盯着看但他希望自己能把视线移开的部位。“Jason，你怎么——”

“我要离开。”Jason说着挣脱Tim的手，从衣柜里抓出自己的衬衫套上。

“但是——”

Jason匆匆加速，轮胎的尖叫淹没了Tim的话。

 

 

~*~

 

 

几个小时后，Jason听见他从窗户爬进来。Jason正在喝酒，半打啤酒空了一半。他没事可干，只好把自己武器库里的每一把枪都拆开，然后再装回去，用手机上的秒表给自己计时。总好过沉浸在他脑袋里那些不应该想的念头里。Tim在他旁边坐下。

Tim把手指戳进垫子上的一个弹孔里，说：“血液检测结果为阴性。没有毒素。”

Jason把空弹夹放在咖啡桌上，深深吸了口气：“你确定吗？”

Tim点点头，然后意识到Jason依然没看他，于是说：“嗯哼，没错。”

转眼之间，Tim甚至都来不及眨眼，Jason的手就贴在了他的脸颊上，嘴唇重重地压在了他的嘴唇上不肯松开，焦躁地撬开他的唇，舔进他的嘴里。Tim的喉咙深处冒出一声软软的呻吟，也全被Jason吞了下去。Jason的手往下滑，落在Tim的颈后，指尖扫过那里柔软的头发。

“那么这样没问题？”他放开Tim问道。他的呼吸有些急促，有些颤抖，他垂眼盯着Tim的 **嘴唇** 有些移不开目光。

“可以，天啊。”Tim说着往后仰，靠在沙发扶手上，抓住Jason的领子，拖着他一起，把他拉到自己上方。“我一直都想，从——”

但接着Jason就亲了下来，堵住了他的嘴，舌头扫过他的口腔，细细地吮吸他微肿的下嘴唇。他们的身体紧紧贴在一起，胸口贴着胸口，腰腹贴着腰腹，Jason能 **感觉** 到Tim同样渴望着他，贴在他的大腿上，但是——

“你确定不是性爱毒素上脑之类的？”

Tim气呼呼地喷了口气：“你没这么迟钝吧。”

“也许是呢，但好心帮我说明清楚成吗？”

Tim的双手顺着Jason身侧往下滑。“少废话，快亲我，白痴。”他说。Jason感觉到他的手指从衬衫下摆处溜进来，贴在皮肤上。

“好，好。”Jason小声说，放弃抵抗，让Tim把他的嘴唇拖回到原来的位置。原先的吻还有些迟疑，有些试探，现在变得炽热，变得贪婪。Tim环住Jason的后背，手指上下抚摸坚实的肌肉，在他的嘴唇下发出鼓励的呻吟。另一只手向上，滑进Jason的头发里。Jason放开他的嘴唇，轻轻咬过他的下巴，吻过他的脖子，吮吸住他耳朵下方敏感的皮肤稍稍用力咬下去。Tim倒吸了一口气，Jason能感觉到他修剪平整的指甲掐住自己，隔着衬衫抓挠。

“ **Jason** 。”

“怎么了？”Jason的声音变得嘶哑，贴在Tim的脖子旁边，粗重的呼吸扫过皮肤。Tim没有回答，只是动了动腰。Jason感觉到Tim的阴茎和自己的蹭在了一起，他不由自主地微张开嘴。甜美的摩擦，感觉太好了，他几乎留意不到两个人之间还隔着牛仔裤。

“说出来。”他咬着Tim的耳朵低吼道。他需要听见Tim自己说出来，比他这一生中对任何东西、任何话语的需要都迫切。原本盘踞在他胸口里挥之不去的压迫感消失了，因为Tim终于明白他想要他说什么。

“我想要你。”Tim喘息道。他撕扯着Jason的衬衫往上拉，迅速地扯过他的头顶脱掉，立刻再吻上去，迫不及待地、不顾一切地。然后他才中断方才几乎要留下痕迹的吻，说：“我想要你，我想要你，我——”

“操。”Jason呻吟道，在沙发上往下挪动，扯开Tim的衬衫掀到胳膊下面，伸出舌头舔上了Tim的乳头，然后一路向下，又舔又吻到了腹肌。

“天啊，哦——”Tim伸手抓住了Jason的肩膀。Jason用力扯了扯他的牛仔裤，让裤腰松松地往下滑了几寸，露出细窄的腰身和薄薄的皮肉裹住的胯骨。Jason吻上那块凸起的位置，在旁边的皮肤上吮吸出一块鲜艳的吻痕。“ **Jay** 。”

Jason低喃着回答他。他眼前Tim的腹肌急促地上下起伏，几乎全身都染上了粉红色。他解开Tim的牛仔裤，Tim立刻顺着他的动作抬起腰，急切地把裤子往下扯。如果说他原本还对Tim是否真的想要有一丝丝的怀疑，那么现在也烟消云散了。Jason也许会笑，会说几句俏皮话，打趣一下Tim急切的样子——然而他有心但没空，他根本分不出神来，脑袋里的血液都忙着往下半身跑，因为， **天啊他这么想要我** 。

Jason又低声咕哝了一句，这一次更像是在自言自语。他勾住Tim的短裤和牛仔裤的腰带，把两条裤子同时往下拉。他没有抬头看Tim，只是小声说了一句“之前从来没这么干过”，然后就低下头把他含进嘴里。

“ **操** 。”Jason的嘴巴包裹住Tim，让他忍不住叫出声，手指也缠在Jason的头发里。他没有拉着Jason的头发让他吞得更深，也没有借力推开他，似乎只是需要抓住些什么而已。Jason有点儿喜欢他这样。Jason用舌尖去摩擦顶端的小孔，Tim会抓住他的头发，手指紧紧地按在他的头皮上。Jason想要含深一些，牙齿不小心碰到，Tim会揪紧Jason的头发，微微呻吟起来。Jason有点喜欢他这些小动作。

Jason一只手放开Tim的腰，按在他的肚子上。Tim在他身下只能 **颤抖** ，就好像他需要用尽力气才能维持理智，Jason喜欢他这样子。他一遍一遍地叫着他的名字， **Jay** **、Jay** **、Jason** ，就仿佛他的世界里只剩下这一个词，只有他的名字才有意义，Jason也喜欢他这样子。Jason能感觉到手底下Tim的腹肌一阵颤抖然后绷紧，知道他就要到了，于是他吐出来用手握住，一路把他推向顶点。Tim的腰终于忍不住抽动，Jason这时抬起头，紧紧地盯着他的眼睛。Jason凝视着他的脸，他高潮时的表情完全向他敞开，完全没有隐藏，他的嘴唇张开，就要叫出Jason的名字，然而他已经发不出声，唇形凝固在了那个小小的元音。

“天啊。”Tim喘息着说道。“ **天啊** 。你—— **过来** 。”他伸出手抓住Jason，双手颤抖着撕开他的拉链，把他的裤子扯到大腿根。然后他那只有力的、完美的手握住了Jason的阴茎，从Jason的胸腔深处逼出一声低沉的呻吟。Jason却感觉那呻吟仿佛从自己 **脚趾头** 传上来，一路震动了他全身。Jason顶进Tim的拳头里，俯身靠过去吻他。快感层层袭来，他已经做不到体贴细密地亲吻，只能乱糟糟地蹭上去。他的高潮几乎立刻就到了，快得几乎有些难堪。白液喷溅出来，洒在Tim的胸口和肚子上。胳膊肘再也撑不住他的体重，他倒在Tim身上。

“老天爷啊。”他终于喘过气说。他不记得上一次自己这么上气不接下气、感觉仿佛 **全身散架** 是在什么时候，

“是啊。”Tim笑道，笑声震动了他们贴在一起的胸膛。“哇哦。”

“哇哦。”Jason贴在Tim身上说，下一秒就枕在他肩膀上睡着了。

 

 

~*~

 

 

大概十点钟的时候Tim爬起来，挠着后脑勺的乱发摇摇晃晃跑到厨房里。他的短裤没穿好，歪歪扭扭地卡在一侧胯骨下方，露出昨晚Jason弄出来的深紫色吻痕。厨房里已经摆出足够一尺高的松饼，一盘子炒蛋，培根在煎锅里滋滋作响。Jason转过身，给他倒了一杯咖啡。

“你做早饭了？”Tim打着哈欠问道。他还没睡醒，声音有些沙哑。他锁骨边还有一块吻痕，Jason发现自己盯着那里怎么都移不开目光。

他耸了耸肩，给Tim的杯子里加了一整份鲜奶油和鲜奶：“我想着这次应该轮到我了。”

Tim吻住了他不肯松开，等他们分开时，咖啡凉了，锅里的培根也糊了。

然而他们都不介意。

 


End file.
